


Echo

by TheChanceyColborn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChanceyColborn/pseuds/TheChanceyColborn
Summary: Hiccup has lost all hope. Abandoned, with nothing to live for. No friends, no family, nobody to support him. And so, his mind goes dark. Songfic based on Jason Walker - Echo. Warning: this fic contains suicide. Viewer discretion is advised.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Alright before we get started, I want to say that this fic in no way glorifies depression and suicide. In you're suffering with suicidal thoughts, let someone know please. Ok, now that that's squared away, I have to warn you to guard your feels. They will take a hit. But anyways, I'm Chancey, and thanks for reading.

'Hello, hello? Anybody out there...'

Hiccup slumped home, weary after another day of torture. School had never been easy, but now it was unbearable. He'd always has friends, but now, he'd come to question the truth of that.

'Cuz I don't hear a sound...'

Today had been harder than usual. More bathroom beating from Snotlout and his cronies had left him without dignity, but more importantly, without anyone to turn to. Apparently he was too damn weak to be worth anybody's time. He opened the door, looked around and sighed.

'Alone, alone. I don't really know where the world is but I'm miss it now...'

He thought back on his life. He should have seen it coming. Always the weakest of the bunch. Always the one who couldn't do anything right. His so-called friends, upon seeing this, left him, giving no reason except that they couldn't do it anymore. He had no one. His childhood, destroyed, everything he thought he knew, gone. His sense of normalcy and belonging, gone.

'I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs...'

His body ached, his bones ached. But more importantly, his heart ached. It felt like being stabbed in the heart. The feeling of inadequacy, the feeling of "I'll never be good enough." He slowly set his backpack down, sat against the wall, and cried. The most important, most cherished things in life, gone in an instant. His heart finally shattered.

'Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough...'

At school, he didn't have friends. He cowered in the shadows, hiding from bigger guys that would beat him up. Whenever anyone asked him if he was alright, he knew to put on a smile and tell them that he was fine. He made sure no one saw that they got to him. But at home, he was broken.

'Cuz my echo is the only voice coming back, my shadow the only friend that I have...'

"Obviously no one cares, why try?" thought the distraught boy. "The situation is hopeless. All I've got is me."

'Listen, I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give. But it isn't is it?'

Not a word from his friends. Not since the first beating. No response to texts, even if they said they were read. Not a single fuck given about him. No one cared.

'You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head.'

They could've done something. They could've saved him. Could've done anything. But the silence hurt more than the fact that they were gone.

'I don't wanna be an island, I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again...'

He walked upstairs, letting his dog Toothless outside first. Crossing to the bathroom, he found his parents old medication. Looking in the mirror, he remembered everything. His childhood, his friends, his dad. These were replaced by painful memories of the last few months. All he wanted were friends. Friends that had his back. He had none. None were willing to try.

'But 'til then just my echo, my shadow you're my only friend...'

As he swallowed the assorted pills, his life flashed before his eyes. His friends, his family, his pain, his suffering. As his vision blurred, he started to tear up. "Goodbye..."

'Hello, hello anybody out there?'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about your feels. I had to get this fic out there. Please follow, favorite, review and all that other great jazz. I'm Chancey, and I'm out.  
> Note: this story was originally posted on FFNet.


End file.
